


Dirty Talk

by haldoor



Series: Dirty Deeds [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, IM porn, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; slight AU; mutual masturbation; intentional typos on my part – accidental on the characters' parts.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I still don't own 'em; still don't make any money.<br/><b>Beta:</b> The always willing <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"></a><b>siluria</b> ran her eyes over it; any remaining errors are entirely my own.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny meets this hot guy from Hawaii online.  They IM a lot; it gets suggestive after a while.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Грязные разговоры](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671732) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> This is an AU wherein Danny meets Steve online before he moves to Hawaii. Written because [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** needed porn and this is where my mind went. It's all for you, darlink, as ever! *smooches*

Danny pulled the blanket around himself more closely and picked up the steaming hot mug of coffee, sipping carefully and peering at the words on his computer monitor.

_Smoothdog: What are you wearing?_

He grinned, putting down his cup and flexing his fingers. Since a few weeks after his divorce, he'd been instant messaging this guy Steve from Hawaii whom he'd met in an online chat-room. They'd exchanged a few e-mails and spent a couple of hours in IM every few days, when both were free.

_JerseyBoy: a blanket and nothing else. You?_

_Smoothdog: seriously? Isn't it something like 10 degrees there at the moment?_

Danny wasn't sure why he'd gone into the chat-room really, nor why he'd got into flirting with a _guy_ either, but somehow it had been exactly what he needed: no bullshit other than 'guy to guy' bullshit, and nothing too emotionally draining.

_JerseyBoy: Central heating has me all toasty warm. I suppose the sun is still shining there, even though it's way too late for it to be up?_

_Smoothdog: Hardly! It goes down at a normal time, thank you very much. At least it's not snowing..._

_Smoothdog: EVER!_

They'd hit it off because neither seemed interested in anything too deep right now, and the smart quips and subtle sexual teasing online seemed infinitely preferably to dealing with an actual person in Real Life at the moment. Steve had recently broken up with a 'sort-of-girlfriend' though he was 'sort-of-experimenting with widening his horizons', whatever that meant exactly. He hadn't been specific, but Danny took it to mean he was probably looking at men and women now, as well as getting increasingly suggestive online with Danny.

_JerseyBoy: So how do you know when it's winter there?_

_Smoothdog: People wear shoes instead of flip flops and they turn down the a/c a degree. ;-P_

_JerseyBoy: You never did say what you were wearing._

_Smoothdog: A smile. :D_

Steve loved using emoticons - like a twelve year old girl. Danny hoped like hell he wasn't one; if he was, Danny was having the weirdest relationship ever with some kid who liked to pretend she was a fully-grown, horny Navy SEAL who liked teasing Jersey Cops with sexual innuendo in her spare time.

_JerseyBoy: So... you want to talk about why you signed off last time so quickly without saying goodbye?_

_Smoothdog: Uh... my bad. Sorry, D. Wrong place, wrong time. Almost got caught._

Danny still wasn't sure he wanted to 'go all the way' with Steve. It was the closest he'd come to having a sexual relationship with another guy. And Steve was still in active service, so despite the DADT repeal, he was wary of giving away too much.

_JerseyBoy: You were IMing me from work? Isn't that against the rules?_

_Smoothdog: No, I mean I had someone here._

Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise. Steve had hinted he was dating, but he hadn't specifically mentioned having someone over to his place, nor did it seem logical to IM Danny when he had someone in his bed.

_JerseyBoy: Someone you're dating?_

_Smoothdog: Kinda. Would it shock you if I said it was a guy?_

_JerseyBoy: Not any more. I never have, but..._

_Smoothdog: Never?_

Danny had almost gotten involved with a guy when he was younger. Frankie Matthews was tall, dark and had oozed sex appeal. Danny, starved for an outlet at the time, had been close to accepting one of the guy's insistent invitations to 'join him in a drink' - which they'd both known meant way more than a drink - but he'd met Rachel before it got past the gentle teasing banter he'd taken up again now with Steve.

_JerseyBoy: Almost, one time, but I met Rachel and it kinda lost the appeal._

_Smoothdog: and now?_

_JerseyBoy: the appeal may be returning. So, you're sleeping with this guy? Who is he and should I be jealous?_

They certainly hadn't made promises of fidelity to each other, but Danny did feel a simmering of unease at the thought of Steve touching someone that wasn't _him_.

_Smoothdog: Nah, no reason. Part of why I was on IM with you; couldn't wait for him to leave._

_Jerseyboy: Wasn't he any good?_

_Smoothdog: He wasn't like you_

Danny put a hand to his mouth, his heart speeding up. Steve didn't even really know him; certainly wouldn't have a clue about his sexual prowess - or lack thereof. They'd exchanged photos, although Danny hadn't necessarily assumed the guy had sent a picture of the _real_ him - it seemed too hot for some guy hanging out online in search of a girl or boyfriend.

Danny had sent a real photo of himself, but he'd made it one of the best he could find, some years ago when he and Rachel had won a sitting at some professional photographer's studio. The photographer had taken a couple of each of them alone as well as the usual couple poses and family shots with Grace. The ones of him alone had actually turned out pretty well - Danny was usually pretty critical of himself in photographs - and these ones didn't make him feel in any way inferior to the obviously hot property that was Steve (if he _was_ the guy in the photo).

Danny must have paused too long.

_Smoothdog: Danny?_

_JerseyBoy: Sorry. I'm not sure what that means._

_Smoothdog: It means I'd like to get to know you better. Find out if you are any good ;-P_

_JerseyBoy: Oh, I'm good all right. Believe it._

_Smoothdog: Oh, I believe that you believe it! Prove it now. :D_

Danny bit at his lip, unsure. What if they got as far as meeting? It was nice and safe sitting here behind his computer screen with Steve hundreds of miles away in Hawaii, but...

_JerseyBoy: How?_

_Smoothdog: Talk dirty to me :-*_

Talking dirty wasn't something Danny felt completely comfortable about doing – especially with another guy – and he'd never shared much more than the vague innuendo he and Frankie had tossed around all those years ago, but he liked Steve, and now suddenly felt like the right time to progress things. After all, this was still relatively anonymous and safe, even if they did know what each other looked like.

Danny bit his lip and started typing.

_JerseyBoy: Are you touching yourself?_

_Smoothdog: I am now._

_JerseyBoy: Are you hard? Pretend it's my hand._

_Smoothdog: Yes to both :- >_

Danny felt a twitch in his own pants. He hadn't strictly been telling the truth earlier about only wearing a blanket, but he took a moment to push his pajama bottoms down around his ankles and get comfortable on the chair. His cock was at half-mast already, and it only took a couple of tugs to get it the rest of the way to wooden.

_JerseyBoy: I'm hard too. Your hand is on my cock._

_Smoothdog: Oh God, yes. Feels so good._

It was hardly original, but if it was getting Steve as hot as it was getting Danny, it really didn't matter.

_JerseyBoy: Do you want to put your mouth on me?_

_Smoothdog: Yes. I want to lick your balls and then draw your dick so far down my throat I'm gagging._

Danny gulped at the thought, picturing Steve on his knees between Danny's legs. Christ! He was going to lose it like a teenager. It had been far too long since he'd had any kind of sex other than by himself. He squeezed the base of his cock, delaying orgasm.

_JerseyBoy: It feels so good. I'm stroking your cock in time to you suckng mine. Feel good?_

_Smoothdog: So good. Gonna come any minute._

_JerseyBoy: Metoo. Togehtr?_

_Smoothdog: Yeh. Nearly there. So so close. You taste good_

Danny felt his orgasm building to an almost painful level, but for some reason he wanted them to hit climax simultaneously. He didn't care that he was making typos; he just wanted to _come_ at the same time as Steve.

_JerseyBoy: Fuckng into yr muoth hard now_

_Smoothdog: Fuck! Fuck! I'm coming!_

And Danny was coming too; over the pants around his ankles and all over the hand he wasn't typing with.

_JerseyBoy: I came allover myself so hard_

There was a pause before Steve answered, and Danny took a deep breath, trying to slow his breathing down as he stepped out of the pajamas and wiped the stickiness off his hand and body.

_Smoothdog: I'm licking yr come offmy fingrs :-P_

So Danny wasn't the only one unable to type straight. Danny's cock tried to go hard again at the thought Steve's words conjured up, and he closed his eyes against the dizziness for a second before typing once more.

_JerseyBoy: You are so damned hot. Are you real?_

_Smoothdog: You bet I'm real. Are you?_

_JerseyBoy: You saw the picture. That was me, I promise you._

_Smoothdog: And mine was really me too, I swear to you._

_JerseyBoy: If you're some twelve year old girl, I will make your parents ground you FOREVER._

Danny could almost see the smirk on Steve's face. He grinned inanely into the screen and typed again.

_JerseyBoy: Skype next time? I wanna_ see _you come for real_. 

_Smoothdog: Feeling's mutual. It's definitely a date :D_

~//~


End file.
